


Satisfaction

by ficbear



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-05
Updated: 2010-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbear/pseuds/ficbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He slipped out of the bedchamber shortly after Dairren fell asleep. The squire had been a pleasant enough companion, but he lacked the kind of staying power that Aedan needed for a <em>really</em> enjoyable evening. Since there was plenty of time to see whether the stories about Grey Warden stamina were true or not, and still be back in bed with Dairren before dawn, Aedan made his way across the hall and quietly let himself into the guest room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfaction

He slipped out of the bedchamber shortly after Dairren fell asleep. The squire had been a pleasant enough companion, but he lacked the kind of staying power that Aedan needed for a _really_ enjoyable evening. Since there was plenty of time to see whether the stories about Grey Warden stamina were true or not, and still be back in bed with Dairren before dawn, Aedan made his way across the hall and quietly let himself into the guest room.

He half-expected Duncan to be asleep already, considering the fuss the old Warden had made about needing his rest. Fortunately enough, Duncan was still quite awake, and was regarding Aedan with an indulgent, almost fatherly smile.

"I know you're eager to prove yourself, but as I said, the testing really must wait until tomorrow morning."

"Mm, well…" Aedan said, coming to sit on the edge of the bed. "As it happens, I'm not here to ask you about being tested."

"Ah."

Duncan looked intrigued, but not really surprised. Perhaps Aedan's reputation had reached even the Grey Wardens.

"I thought we could get to know each other better."

The old Warden laughed. "You Couslands and your insatiable appetites…"

  
…

  
Aedan was surprised to see how quickly Duncan could remove that ornate armour; but then, he had probably had _plenty_ of practice over the years. Underneath, the old Warden was just as Aedan had imagined. He ran his hands over the muscles of Duncan's arms, then down across his chest, following the trail of dark hair down across his abdomen.

The younger man took hold of Duncan's cock in both hands and sank to his knees. It looked even more appealing from that position, so Aedan gave it a long, slow lick, from the base of the shaft right up to the tip, then swirled his tongue around the head a few times. That was about as much of a warm-up as his patience could stand, so he held onto the base of the older man's cock tightly and took a few inches into his mouth. Aedan began to bob his head up and down, taking a little more of Duncan's cock with each downward stroke, until his nose and chin were nestled against the hair of the older man's groin, and his throat was aching in protest.

"Touch yourself." The old Warden commanded, with the kind of forceful tone that Aedan would have quite happily allowed to order him into battle.

He was more than happy to comply, and spread his legs a little as he wrapped his free hand around his own cock. He stroked it lightly, wary of coming too soon, but still very eager to give Duncan a good show. For good measure, Aedan let go of Duncan's cock, and slid his other hand down behind him to toy with his ass.

The older man gave an approving little groan, and took hold of the base of his cock to steady it, allowing Aedan to concentrate fully on his task. With each stroke of his hand around his cock, Aedan slipped his fingertips a little further inside him, making eager little noises in the back of his throat.

Duncan chuckled softly. "Impatient to have something inside you?"

Aedan pulled back just enough to be able to answer, giving the head of Duncan's cock one last flick of the tongue before he spoke. "To have _you_ inside me, yes."

"Then I won't keep you waiting."

"There's a bottle of oil in the cabinet next to the bed." Aedan said over his shoulder, as he positioned himself on all fours. He watched intently as Duncan retrieved the bottle and poured a generous amount of the oil into his palm, then slicked it along the length of his cock; Aedan's mouth watered at the sight of the older man's hard, glistening shaft, and he stuck out his rear brazenly.

"Mm, so eager…" The Warden murmured, as he knelt down behind Aedan and pressed the head of his cock firmly against the mouth of the younger man's ass.

Before Duncan could even begin to thrust forward, Aedan had pushed himself back, impaling his ass to the hilt in one hard shove. He threw his head back and groaned, grinding his hips a little as he adjusted to the hard flesh stretching and filing him.

"Ah, that's-" the younger man interrupted himself with another load groan, as Duncan began to pound into him, "that's what I've been waiting for…"

  
…

  
Aedan's thighs and biceps were aching and his breath was ragged, but Duncan had barely broken a sweat. In fact, he seemed just as energetic as he had when they'd begun an hour ago. He had Aedan braced against the wall with his legs spread wide, as if he was being frisked by the one of the guards. Which was quite a stimulating idea, Aedan thought, but not as stimulating as being fucked by the Commander of the Grey Wardens.

"Maker's breath, I think my legs are about to give way…" Aedan groaned, feeling the muscles of his thighs and calves burn as each thrust of Duncan's hips shoved him roughly against the wall.

"It sounds like you're in need of a rest," the older man said, sounding genuinely concerned, if a little smug. "Perhaps we should move to the bed?"

"Hm, the bed…" Aedan somehow managed to sound jaded, even while his limbs were shaking with desire. "It's a little unadventurous, but I suppose we could give it a try."

As soon as the older man pulled out, Aedan almost flung himself onto the bed.

"Come on, give it to me…" he said, laying back and spreading his legs wide.

"You seem to be getting your energy back already." Duncan laughed. He grabbed hold of Aedan's ankles, and slid into him in one smooth thrust.

"Mmm…This is a _much_ more relaxing position."

Aedan grinned, and wrapped his hand around his cock once more, as Duncan began to fuck him. Each stroke was slow, tormentingly slow, but deep and powerful. The younger man squirmed under Duncan, trying to push himself up to meet each thrust, but the Warden held him in firmly place and wouldn't be rushed. Each time, the older man withdrew almost completely, teasing Aedan with just the tip of his cock, then unhurriedly drove the whole length back in, making sure the younger man felt every inch of it.

"Ahh..." Aedan groaned, stroking himself frantically. "Please, come on..."

Duncan smiled, and tightened his grip on the younger man's ankles, but kept his pace slow and steady.

"Come on, _harder_, please..." His moans were almost constant, and his hand was a blur of slick motion. "You're driving me mad, please..."

Finally Duncan relented; finally he pressed Aedan's knees up to his chest and began to slam into him hard and fast. Aedan cried out in relief and gratitude, feeling himself at last being shoved and stretched and pounded towards his climax. He closed his eyes and threw his head back, his cries almost drowning out Duncan's own groans of pleasure and the slick, wet sound of the older man's cock plunging into him. Aedan stroked himself desperately, feeling nothing but the thrust of the shaft inside him and the touch of the fist around his cock, and then at last he started to come, writhing and squirming and calling out Duncan's name.

  
...

  
Aedan slipped back into his bed without waking the sleeping squire, but he couldn't restrain an audible wince as he tried to arrange his sore muscles in a comfortable position. Dairren turned over and slipped an arm around him, pulling him close. Aedan flinched a little at the firm touch on the aching muscles of his back, and Dairren opened his eyes.

"I must have been a bit rougher with you than I thought." The squire said, chuckling sleepily. "I do apologise, my lord."

"Mm, it's quite alright." Aedan smiled to himself, and nestled closer into the embrace. "I'm used to it."


End file.
